The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically loading and unloading adhesive tape cores on adhesive tape roll making machines.
As is known, adhesive tape rolls are usually made by using suitable rewinding-cutting machines which are supplied with rolled adhesive sheet material and are adapted to cut the adhesive sheet material by multiple blades and rewind the cut individual adhesive strips to form individual adhesive strip or tape rolls.
Also known is the fact that the mentioned machines are so designed as to wind the individual adhesive strips or tapes on corresponding core elements, i.e. tubular supporting elements, made of cardboard, plastic materials or the like, which cores must be preliminarily mounted on core supporting mandrels which are rotatively driven by turning means included in these machines.
In the mentioned known adhesive roll making machines, however, the core supporting mandrel is usually manually handled for removal purposes and for replacing it by an empty-core bearing mandrel.
Thus, for carrying out the above mentioned loading and unloading manual operations there are required one or more operators which negatively affects the operative yield as well as the cost of the finished products.